Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method for driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display apparatus with increased touch recognition rates and a method for driving the display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus may include a touch panel which senses a touch event that occurred on a screen, and outputs a touch signal. As the thickness of the display apparatus decreases, a noise defect of the display apparatus may increase.
A ripple noise of a common voltage, which is generated according to a physical characteristic of the display panel and a display pattern, may cause a noise defect of the touch panel.
A frequency hopping method, a high voltage driving method and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) sync method may be applied to reduce the ripple noise of the common voltage. According to the frequency hopping method, a frequency range of the touch signal may be changed into a frequency range in which noises are not generated by detecting a frequency range of the ripple noise. According to the high voltage driving method, voltage levels of the touch signal may be increased, so that the touch signal may become insensitive to the ripple noise. According to the LCD sync method the touch event may be sensed during blank periods in which the ripple noise decreases.
The frequency hopping method may not be applied when the ripple noise is generated in the entire frequency range. The high voltage driving method may have a disadvantage of relatively high power consumption. In the LCD sync method, a report rate of a touch position may be limited under a frame rate of the display panel, as the touch event is sensed during the blank periods.